1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a computer system with an airflow guiding duct.
2. Description of Related Art
An air duct is commonly used for facilitating heat dissipation of electronic components of a computer system. The air duct covers the electronic components of the computer system to guide airflow from fans to the electronic components. For a large sized computer system, such as a server system, which has a great number of electronic components, a large sized air duct is needed to dissipate a massive amount of heat from electronic components. However, some space around the electronic components is empty, but the air still flows through the empty space, thus decreasing the dissipation efficiency.